In a Sealed Room
by PostLifeSyndrome
Summary: Allen and Lenalee were alone together in a bedroom on the 184th Night. This is what could have been.  I do so-so summaries. the english is excellent, and I did my best to avoid making the characters OOC. Contains SupahFluff, and a few sexual references.


In a Sealed Room

By PostLifeSyndrome

**AN: This is my adaption of the scene in night 184 where Lenalee fell asleep on Link's bed, and Allen tried to lock Link out of the room. In the Manga, Link got Allen to open the door by threatening to tell Komui that Allen was alone in a sealed room with Lenalee. Contains SupahFluff and sexual references.**

Allen Walker awoke from his dream, the long scar on his chest throbbing with pain. However it was manageable pain, so Allen didn't think much of it. He looked around the room. Timcanpy was somehow able to overcome his lack of eyeballs and stare at Allen, but that did nothing for him. Timcanpy did that all the time. The room was well-lit by the moon, the walls a tapestry of darks and lights. Peaceful. Serene. He was about to return to his slumber when a voice came from the inspector's bed.

"Allen..."

Hm?

The dry rasp of movement briefly filled the moonlit room.

He looked to his right and saw Lenalee Lee on Inspector Link's bed. She was propping her body up with one arm, and using her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. The soft white light perfectly illuminating her smooth white skin.

_She looks like a dream..._

"You're awake?" she said groggily. It was a stupid question to ask a man who is sitting straight up and staring right at you, but she was still sleepy. Allen cut her some slack. He smiled kindly at her, and answered.

"Yes, very much so. Are you awake?"

She nodded, blushing.

She then looked down and realized her situation.

"Oh dear.' she said, blushing even darker than before, "It looks like I dozed off in Inspector Link's bed..." she held one hand to her face. She had a bit of a bed-head, but that just served to make her look even cuter than usual.

_If only Komui weren't so neurotic about her safety..._

Allen ended his train of thought when he realized that Lenalee had resumed speaking.

"I guess I shouldn't have come to see how you were doing right after my mission, huh?" she laughed nervously. It was a bright sound that warmed even the coldest parts of his soul, making him forget the Noah that lay dormant inside of him.

"Has your fever gone down?" she asked. Concerned. Her large amethyst eyes and her ruffled dark green hair caught the light in the perfect way, dazing him.

_Cute...they really should send her out on missions like this. The Earl and his minions would do whatever she said._

"Lenalee..." her name slipped over his lips easily; unintentionally.

_ Just like drool._

He was shocked back to reality by this disgusting parallel, and also mortified that the aforementioned fluid was currently running down to his chin. He had barely enough time to wipe it away before a bellow split the air around them.

**"LENALEE LEE! IF YOU'RE AWAKE, THEN GET OUT HERE!"**

The doors to Allen's room were a deep, polished mahogany. When the exorcists opened them, they found an enraged Inspector Link. His face was red, and he had his arms held stiff at his sides. He looked ready to kill. As soon as he saw them, he began to vent, launching into a frenetic diatribe. They listened to his tirade long enough to learn that he had been outside for two hours, waiting for Lenalee to wake up. Then, after learning these paltry facts, Allen shut and locked the door in his face. Link was not pleased.

**"ALLEN WALKER, THIS IS A DELIBERATE OBSTRUCTION OF MY DUTIES! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"**

Ignoring the enraged crow outside, Allen and Lenalee sat down and began to talk.

"Did your mission go well, Allen?"

Allen grinned and rubbed his neck. _Try not to focus on how cute she is. Just answer. She is a fellow exorcist. Not a beautiful, kind, single girl who is around my age, and who I really like._

_Damn._

He cleared his throat, hoping that the noise wasn't too loud.

"Yes, I suppose so." He said, "No people died, we defeated a level four, and we got a new Exorcist. All in all a good day's work. Absolutely." he ran a hand through his snow white hair. He really wanted to somehow avoid making a fool of himself in front of this girl, without her having to leave the room. That would be good.

_This will be difficult._

Lenalee nodded along with what Allen was saying, but she was actually staring at his torso. The white-haired boy had left his shirt open by mistake, so the girl could see every scar on his body as they reflected the moonlight. There were many. To her, the boy looked a little like an old doll, stitched back together countless times yet still smiling. Allen caught her staring, but she didn't notice.

_Allen, why were you given so many burdens? How are you still able to smile after all of this?_

She wanted so badly to just reach out and trace them with her fingers, but she didn't know why. She sighed involuntarily, and Allen spoke.

"Lenalee?" Allen didn't want to embarrass his friend, but he also didn't want her staring at his scars for too long. Gentlemen weren't supposed to have so many scars.

Lenalee was startled, and so she jumped little when he spoke.

"A-Allen! I was just...Uh..."

There were many possibilities for what could have happened. For example, if Link were not present, Lenalee might have finished her sentence. That action alone opened up countless other possibilities as to how the scene would further play out. Sadly, the crow was present. Like a knife, Link's voice cut through their brief meeting.

"Very well." he said, venom dripping from every syllable, "If you do not open up then you leave me no choice. I shall have to go and inform Supervisor Komui that you are in a sealed room with Lenalee!"

Both were shocked by the sudden intrusion. Allen felt an icy fear stir within the depths of his being. He launched to his feet as if he had been sitting on a spring, a cold sweat already breaking out on his brow. Link had just made the only death threat that Allen actually feared.

The boy was about to rush over and unlock the door, but an idea suddenly struck him like a Dark Boot. Stopping, Allen called out to the crow.

"Go ahead! I think I can take Komui!"

A look of shock covered the girl's face like ice over a lake. Allen was committing suicide! She stood to open the door, but the White haired exorcist gripped her hand and motioned for her to wait. Both teenagers listened expectantly to the heavy silence on the other side of the doors, waiting for the man to speak again.

At this point, the plan could go two ways. Both had the potential to get Link in trouble. Dark Allen relished this prospect, and was eager for Link to pick his poison. Luckily, Link decided to call his bluff.

"Very well, Walker. As you wish." both teens listened as the footsteps faded down the hallway. The stiff _tap tap tap _sounding almost like a death march as it echoed off of the stark walls. Shockingly Allen began to laugh. If his plan worked, it would be the Inspector's death march. As soon as Link was totally inaudible, Allen sprang into action. He dashed to his bed, pulling the sheets off in one swift jerk, then twisting them into ropes as he ran back to the Chinese girl.

"Lenalee," He said. She turned to face him, expecting an explanation, but still curious as to what he wanted to say. Eyes wide and determined, he spoke.

"I need you to tie me to my bed."

**(General Cross: "So my student has become submissive. Perhaps I was too soft on him...still, Lenalee is a good catch. Especially with those high-heeled Boots...)**

Before Lenalee could react in the predictable way, Allen turned to face his golem.

"Timcanpy, as soon as this is recorded, fly to Komui and play the recording."

_What? Allen wants me like that? Well...I can't deny that I like him, but...this is a little sudden. _

Lenalee spoke. "Allen, are you sure that you want to show Komui...um...stuff like _that?_"

_What does she mean?_

Allen was confused, and would have stayed confused if it weren't for his time with General Cross. He suddenly remembered a speech that the man had made about whips, latex and leather. He could also painfully remember just how shattered his mind had been for days afterward. He realized what she meant, and immediately turned a deep red, trying desperately not to imagine Lenalee Lee wearing nothing but a leather corset. Needless to say, the more he tried not to think about it, the more prominent the image became

Allen blushed a deep red. he felt awkward in front of this beautiful girl, but he was too far gone to stop now.

"L-Lenalee." A brief stutter in his voice as he tried to rein in his hormones. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm going to record a message that directs your brother's rage away from me, and towards Link." Satisfied with his explanation, he lay down on his mattress, the springs creaking.

"However, I need to be tied down for it to work."

The shock and embarassment over, Lenalee nodded, her jaw set in a hard, determined, line. However, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. In an effort to forget that confusing feeling, she grabbed the sheets, and trussed up her would-be lover tightly.

The pressure applied from the ropes was manageable, but Allen wanted to finish this and get untied quickly. She had tied him down a little too tightly, and he realized that the only way that he was getting loose was if he asked her to set him free. Unbidden, the image of a dominatrix Lenalee sprang back to the forefront of his mind. Fighting the various urges, Allen Walker composed himself just enough to speak with her.

"Okay, Lenalee? Could you please go lie down? This won't work if you are in the frame." she nodded, and did as she was told.

Allen Walker cleared his throat, Timcanpy's signal to start filming.

"Hello, Supervisor! Link may have told you that I am in a locked room with Lenalee. While this is true, it is locked for a very good reason. Lenalee fell asleep on the Inspector's bed, and Link wanted to force her out of the room. I made him leave when he began trying to touch her inappropriately, and then locked the door so that he wouldn't be able to return. In case you haven't noticed, I am tied down to this bed quite securely, and therefore I am totally unable to try anything. I intend to go back to sleep, so I wish you a good night."

Timcanpy cut the recording, and Allen grinned.

"Perfect! Okay, Tim. Deliver that to the supervisor, please."

Lenalee lay still. The room was warm. Allen was recording his message, but to her, it was like the low drone of bees. He was totally toned out by her thoughts.

_I need to sort out my feelings before I can talk to Allen again. Do I like him? If so, is it just "like" or is it maybe "Love?"_

_..._

_Let's start with what I think about him._

_..._

_He's funny. He's kind to everyone, and genuinely cares about people. He has saved me on multiple occasions, and is actually (blush) quite handsome. Erm..._

_..._

_I suppose it's alright to love him, but I'm not totally sure yet._

Allen was still tied down. That would soon be remedied, but he had to sort out a few things first.

_Feelings. _He thought, _troublesome, but they help make life worth living. Sadly, while I know that I love her I don't even know how she feels. Perhaps she loves someone else already?_

Allen pondered this.

_Kanda?_

_Possibly._

_Lavi?_

_Er...damn. She could also like him._

_Dammit. _He thought

_I made the situation even more complex._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Crow was reporting to Komui. Normally, he would try to avoid doing anything this dangerous to Walker, but he was tired. It would be good to see that little upstart beat.<p>

Running down the hallway to the science department, Link was fully ready to get Walker killed. If he had been in less of a hurry, he would have seen a grinning Timcanpy flash out of Komui's office.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps if I were to just ask her about Kanda, then Lavi. If she says that they're both only friends, then it's perfectly safe to ask what she thinks of me!<em>

Inside of the safety of his head, Allen Walker threw a small party. He had the greatest game plan ever!

Phase one.

"Lenalee?"

She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her name. She sat up, and turned to face him. He looked funny, tied down like that. She would laugh, but she thought it might hurt his feelings.

"Yes, Allen?"

Allen grinned sheepishly, and struggled weakly beneath his bindings.

"Could you please untie me?"

"Oh!"

She hurried over to his side, and began struggling with the knots. they were sloppy, and difficult to untie.

"I'm sorry, Allen!" she babbled, sounding a little like Miranda, "I wasn't paying attention, and-"

He smiled his sweet smile. It wasn't to shut her up, she knew it was just his silent way of telling her that it was okay, but it had the same effect as if he had reached out his hand and gently closed her lips.

She blushed, and quickly finished. Allen stood, and the impromptu ropes fell to the ground with a small muted thump. The white-haired exorcist straightened out his shirt. Once he was satisfied, he turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lenalee."

She turned her head, still blushing. Suddenly, she was very self-conscious. Was her hair messed up? What about her uniform? Was there something on her face?

Lenalee started shifting uncomfortably, and Allen decided that now was the time to talk. If she said something else out of awkwardness, he would be forced to continue that conversation out of courtesy.

Now.

"Lenalee?"

She looked at him.

"Yes, Allen?"

"Er..." unable to think of a smooth way to introduce the topic, he decided to simply dive in headfirst. He took a breath. Steeling himself. He tried not to look her in the eyes, for he might drift away and forget what he wanted to say. Instead, he shifted his focus to the mottled light that danced on the walls in front of them. Safe.

"What do you think of Kanda?"

She seemed surprised, but that was all. She absentmindedly placed one of her long, delicate fingers onto her soft lips as she thought.

_Please, don't say that you love him. Or Lavi. Only me._

"Well," she said carefully, "He is a good friend. A little moody, but he can be kind."

_A good friend. Okay, safe. Now all that's left is-_

"What about Lavi?" he asked. He sat down on the bed, and she sat down next to him.

"Lavi?" she paused, as if trying to think of a good way to phrase what came next. "Well...he's another friend. A huge flirt, but still a good guy." she seemed satisfied with this answer, and so was Allen.

_Good. Okay, Allen, moment of truth. Time for the big one. Phase Two._

He shifted closer to her. A movement so subtle, only the rasp of the sheets gave it away. She didn't flinch, but her blush did deepen. With the way the ambient light fell upon her face, she looked like an angel. Pure. Something not to be touched. It took all of his strength to speak to her, and even then, his voice came out low.

"And..." he murmured, "what about me?"

Lenalee's eyes opened in surprise. Had he guessed her feelings for him? the way his voice sounded made her shiver, and now that he was so close to her, she could feel the comforting heat radiating from his body. she wasn't sure what to say to him. Her mind blanked, and she blushed heavily.

"Would you like to hear what I think about you?"

His voice, soft and husky, was the only sound in the room. she turned to look at him, her eyes wide and curious, but also a little scared. Not waiting for her response, he continued.

"You're kind. Sweet. Gentle. A pure soul. You keep me from losing myself, and you are always there to remind me that I'm not alone. You always look both cute and beautiful, whether you just woke up, or your'e at the end of a long day. You are my first friend, and..."

He moved a little closer, shifting his hand so that it lay over her own. the last part came out strong, but no louder that before. Sincere.

"...I love you."

She inhaled sharply, hearing his words echo in her head.

_He loves me..._

she felt his warmth beside her, covering her hand, making her feel unbearably happy. she reached out and grasped his left hand, pulling so that he faced her, turning her right hand so that it could hold his. Staring straight into his gray eyes, she spoke.

"You are also sweet and kind. You can always make me laugh, and when I'm sad, you make me happy again. You always smile despite the heavy burdens you carry, and you inspire the rest of us to keep going after we all have given up. I like the color of your hair, and I don't care about your scars. your'e really cute-"

she giggled at his mortified expression. "It's a good thing." she said, smiling softly, before continuing.

"Your'e a wonderful person, and the most precious part of my world."

she slid her hands out of his, and placed them in front of her on the bed, using her arms as support as she leaned in close to him. Her lips only inches away from his, she shivered at the feeling of his hot breath running across her face. closing her eyes, she whispered the last part.

"I love you."

Allen raised his hands from where they sat, and gently cupped her face. For a few seconds, he admired the way that the soft white light played over her skin, making her seem ethereal, almost unbearably beautiful. Slowly, reverently, he closed the distance. Their lips touched, and a spark seemed to fly at the connection. Her arms flew up to wrap around his neck, and she began pulling herself closer to him. The pressure was pleasant, and it deepened the kiss. On a sudden sly impulse, Allen shifted his hands. One went to the back of her head, the other to the small of her back. he pulled her in closer, relishing her warmth. She moaned softly, and he slowly leaned back, taking them both down.

* * *

><p>"PERVERTED OCTOPUS! YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO MOLEST MY SLEEPING SISTER?"<p>

From the top of Komurin X, an enraged Komui fired his Octopus Cannon incessantly at the fleeing crow. Meanwhile, the robot itself was trying to either stomp the man flat, or blow him to pieces. meanwhile, Reever and the other scientists were trying to stop the deranged man, to no avail.

"Dammit!" growled Reever, "Where's Lenalee? Normally she would have destroyed that robot already!"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Link and the Science Department, she was busy with other things.<p>

**AN: Well, I'm pretty pleased with that. Sure the fluff is off the charts, but that isn't necessarily a _BAD _thing, right? Sorry for the little General Cross cutscene, but I couldn't resist.**

**Reviews make me keep writing. Flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I would prefer to be told that my story is perfect in every way. **

**-PostLifeSyndrome**


End file.
